


The University AU nobody wanted

by Bereee



Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [9]
Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (Thailand TV 2018) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF, สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free (TV) RPF, เอาให้ชัด | Friend Zone (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: (I don't like POV first person but it had to be because of the game), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute, Disappearing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Investigations, M/M, Openly Gay Characters, POV First Person, Unrequited Crush, based on a game, relatable real life struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: Worrying about exams and university didn't seem to be enough and so of course I had to struggle with my love life as well. And my best friend Tay was a lost case anyway in this area!But things start to change after Tay crashes with a hot guy, my secret crush breaks up with his long time girlfriend, a gay couple starts a revolution in our university and eventually Tay disappears without a trace!
Relationships: (Arm/Jane not long though), (OffGun not appearing a lot though), Arm Weerayut Chansook/Jane Ramida Jiranorraphat, Arm Weerayut Chansook/Reader, Joss Way-Ar Sangngern/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Jane Ramida Jiranorraphat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783003
Kudos: 5





	1. The crash

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened, because I did a funny game on my IG story and this is the winner. You can just read it without knowing how the game worked or dm me so I can give you more info ;)
> 
> It's an AU and so it's actually totally not my style, but I like the idea and he plot is interesting, so enjoyyyy and leave some feeback in the comments if you liked it (also if you didn't).
> 
> It's written in first perspective so you can imagine it being you. BUT you can also imagine it's another guy you like (I personally would love the first person narrator to be Toptap) because I wrote it in a way that no gender or name is ever mentioned.

Life was a joke. I couldn’t remember the day something worked out the way I wanted, so I just had to assume that the someone in charge really didn’t like me. Here I was, finally about to finish my studies in a very popular university together with really good friends, but still I felt I wasn’t happy with my life and how it turned out to be.

“Hey! Hey are you listening?”

I turned and looked at Tay who was indicating to listen to our professor. “You are very distracted recently, keep fighting some more, soon we will finish anyway.”

Tay was my best friend and a nerd. Well not really, but he was incredibly clever and I could enjoy the benefits it entailed. He always lent me his notes when I missed a class or explained a topic endless times until I understood it. I loved Tay, he was such an important person in my life and I could never think him gone.

“Yes I’ll listen now. I’m just being dramatic again and thinking about life.”

“Stay positive. We all get a happy end one day, I am sure.”

Tay was so cute, my goodness, the guy who would win this dork’s heart, will be so lucky! I really want Tay to find someone soon, because I knew how lonely Tay sometimes was, wishing for a boyfriend since years.

Tay had a lot of admires already. Although it was unlikely, but Tay was clever and hot. He wore glasses but had muscles and the most dashing smile. But he was also shy and sometimes unsure and so none of the guys brought it further than inviting him for a coffee, before Tay backed off panicking.

I myself tried to help him, told him to be more secure about himself and believe in the effect he had on people, but it was hard. The fact that I was also not a pro in dating area didn’t help as well.

“You didn’t listen again, right?”

Tay said and I realized the class was over. Without noticing I indeed got lost in my thoughts again. “Aahh Tay, I cannot focus at all anymore…” I sighed and laid my head on the table, defeated and only wanting to sleep.

“Don’t worry, here take a picture of my notes.”

“Thanks you are the best!” I hugged him and snapped some shots. “Let’s get going, I am starving.”

So we made our way towards the cafeteria, chatting and laughing about some admire of Tay again.

“He didn’t!”

“Oh yes he did.”

As soon as we turned the corridor, I wanted to ask more details, when I suddnely saw someone big crashing into Tay, causing him to lose his books and sheets he was carrying on his arms. The guy rubbed his chin, which must have collided with Tay’s head, as he was holding that part with a painful face.

“Ouch…”

“Sorry!” The guy was starting to collect Tay’s sheets, but put them together in the wrong order.

“Sorry my ass…look where you are going.” Tay sounded angry and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him a little. Tay was hotheaded. It stood in total contrast to the rest of his personality but made him also really adorable when he fussed about unnecessary things.

“I was in a hurry, I didn’t mean it.”

Tay gave the guy an evil look and nearly made me chuckle knowing him. But the guy didn’t and of course felt attacked.

“Hey, just accept my apology okay?”

“My head hurts and my sheets are totally in disorder, so sorry that I don’t feel happy with just an apology!”

I stepped even closer to Tay to calm him. I understood though why he reacted that way. It was only yesterday when he told me proudly how he sorted his whole material and wrote colorful summaries for all our subjects. 

“So what do you have in mind then, if an apology is not enough?!” The guy stepped closer, being quite some centimeters higher than Tay and seemed to be well build as well. Although he looked like a nice guy at the beginning, he could get angry as well it seemed. 

“I don’t need anything and especially not from you!”

“Tay!” I had to stop this now because it looked like a fist would fly any moment. “Let’s just go.” I pulled Tay back and he finally turned and walked away quickly, visibly pissed. I uttered a silent “Sorry” to the guy, who looked baffled and I ran after Tay.

My best friend was already lined up at the food counter, still having furrowed brows and frowning. “Tay maaan, why did you get so angry…he apologized immediately and just wanted to help when he collected the sheets. How should he know you are such a perfectionist?”

“I…I don’t know. I just felt that he thought he could get away with everything. He had this aura of knowing how hot he is, so I wanted to show that he should take care next time.”  
“So you think he is hot?” I smirked and Tay rolled his eyes.

“He obviously is, didn’t you look at him?”

Oh of course I looked at the guy and yes he was freaking hot. Tall, muscled, cute and the glistering in his eyes made me melt a little bit. But since I was crushing on somebody else already, he didn’t cause any big reactions in me.

“I did and I agree, but I don’t matter. You do and the reaction this guy caused from you makes me curious.” I grinned and Tay took his food to dramatically walk towards our table.

“Meat or vegetarian?”

“Meat please.” While I received my food, I decided I should really try to find out who this hottie was. Maybe this crash was no accident but fate and he and Tay were meant to be! “Uuuiii!”

“Hey your food. Stop daydreaming about cute boys and focus on studies.” I eyed the lady and nodded. “Sorry, I will.” I felt somehow exposed but couldn’t help to giggle while I went towards Tay.


	2. The couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long :')

“The food lady is a shipper I guess.” I grinned at Tay who was still frowning and stuffing his food in his mouth. He made an asking sound and I continued: “She noticed I started fantasizing about you and the guy.”

“Don’t do that again, I don’t want to have anything to do with that bloke.”

“Which bloke?” A gentle voice asked behind me suddenly and I knew immediately who was there. 

“Arm!” I turned and made some space next to me for him to sit down with us. “Ah just a very hot guy, who crashed with Tay today and now they are enemies.” I chuckled and couldn’t take my eyes off Arm. He was just so lovely the way he smiled at us now and was so interested. I mean of course he was, he was one of our close friends, but I had the feeling all he does was just more amazing because he was doing it.

“…know, this exam was horrible, I hope we pass it this time.”

“Oh don’t start with this exam again!” I sighed and wished I had passed it the first time as Tay did. But he was no measurement anyway.

“We can study together next week, okay?”

Was Mr. Perfect Arm Weerayut just asking me to study together?! I swallowed and smiled, but before I could answer, I saw a certain someone approach our table.

“Arm! Why didn’t you pick me up in front of the classroom?” 

Jane was looking hurt, but I knew it was only a facade and in reality she was just pissed again. Arm rolled his eyes and answered his girlfriend: “Look I’m sorry but I was hungry and thought that you’re big enough to find the way alone.”

“It’s not that! I wanted you to pick me up because it makes me happy and I thought you would be as well…” Jane really looked sad now, that even I felt some compassion.

I didn’t hate Jane at all, but how should I be positive about the overly styled, stunningly beautiful girlfriend of my secret crush? 

But now she really seemed sad and her arguments were really valid. Shouldn’t it be normal that a loving couple wanted to see each other?

“Hey you know how he is, he didn’t mean it badly, come sit here.” I indicated Jane to sit herself opposite me next to Tay.

“Thank you.”

We all ate in silence, Tay sorting his sheets and still looking angry as he obviously remembered the guy. I couldn’t think of any plan at that moment, how to bring them together again without Tay noticing I had my fingers in it, but I will manage eventually.

Right now, I was way more into Arm and Jane who didn’t look at each other the whole time.

These two have always been an odd pair. At first sight they fitted perfectly: he was handsome and really into styling and she beautiful and a fashion queen as well. But I always wondered if there was more connecting them or if they only ended up dating, because it was the most suggesting thing to do. 

I tried hard not to imagine, how me and Arm would fit way better, having similar interests as well, just on a totally different level. If he was single now, I would definitely ask him out, but I never really had a chance, considering that these two were together forever and I was so shy some years ago.

A loud scream coming from the entrance of the cafeteria pulled me out of my thoughts.

“We want equality!! We want equality!!”

We all turned and saw the leaders of the gay rights movement of the university. I personally loved what they were doing, there were still way too many people who got bullied or received bad comments about their sexuality. But the way these two and their few active followers handled things was actually counterproductive. 

“Oh God, these idiots again.” Tay said and that was exactly what I meant. Even Tay who was part of their community found them ridiculous. He seemed to feel the negative effects they caused. Tay was everybody’s friend actually. He wasn’t acting feminine so people who didn’t know him couldn’t even tease him and the ones who knew and tried to give him a hard time with their improvement simply were ignored by Tay. But with these two, people got even more pissed and told Tay multiple times to talk with ‘his kind’.

“I find them amusing!” Arm smiled and stood up a little to see what was going on. “Oh the little one, Gun right? I have to admit, he is so fashionable.” I was interested as well now and followed Arm’s gaze.

Gun and his boyfriend Off were standing there with some flyers, acting all determined to fight for something but doing it with their comic attitude. Off was fooling around anyway all day long and when Gun was with him, he was even happier. The small one was such a cutie and had many admires, nearly more than Tay. But Gun and Off were just a dream couple and nothing could outstand them.

If I ever doubted true love, I just thought about them and I remembered I just had to wait, and I’ll also find mine.

“Would you rather date one of them if you’re so interested??” Jane said towards Arm, as he still looked focused in their direction.

“Shit don’t start with this again…”

“But I have very valid suspicions you turned gay, considering our sex life!”

“Jane shut up!!”

Even Tay looked up from his sheets now, not wanting to miss this. Then he looked at me and we smirked at each other. This was better than most TV series.

“…had this talk already. I am very supportive and find Off and Gun amusing, not more. These two are dating each other anyway, so I would never even try something.”

“This was not a full no. You need to come to terms with yourself first and then- we…well, bye for now!” Jane would totally freak out soon, but I found myself being entertained, so I just watched the scene.

“These days I don’t even try to make up our disputes. She gets on my nerves.”

At this point I couldn’t help Arm, I was way too biased. I would totally recommend him to break up with her, but what if I just wanted it for me and not for his own good?

“Just break up with her, you two can easily stay friends and you both would be happier.” Tay added after some silence and I just nodded.

Before we could continue the topic, Off and Gun reached our table as well and handed us some flyers. “I know you guys are on our side, but please some more open support would be amazing.” Gun was so cute, I had the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Tay! Man especially you!” Off hit Tay’s shoulder friendly and made him glare at him.

“I don’t feel any inequality here in the university towards me, so no thanks.” He shoved away Off’s hand and it made him look overly shocked.

“Come on Papii, this guy is just frustrated because he never gets a boyfriend.”

Tay rolled his eyes and I already feared he would freak out, but he didn’t, continuing his adamant silence and Off and Gun left.

“Don’t take it to heart Tay.” I put my arm around him and surprisingly he leaned in, hugging back. “I just have so many other things to worry about, why look for more trouble this way?” I nodded and we hugged, Arm smiling compassionately.


	3. The brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally find time to continue the story :)  
> In case you are not so happy with the first perspective: you can imagine it being you BUT you can also imagine it's another guy you like (I personally would love the first person narrator to be Toptap) because I wrote it in a way that no gender or name is ever mentioned. It's not easy but I love it :D

We three didn’t have our peace for long, because only a few minutes later Lee approached our table. “Hey guys!”

All of us gave him some nods and silent hellos and he sat himself on the empty spot next to Tay. “I just saw Jane running out totally pissed.”

I rolled my eyes and since both guys didn’t answer, my inner kindness somehow forced me to interact with him: “Yeah, she had some misunderstanding with us. Don’t worry.”

“Well, she said something very interesting. I quote: _Oh Lee shut up and join this table of fags._ ”

“WHAT?!”

“The heck??”

Both Tay and Arm couldn’t believe this, and I was not less shocked.

“Sorry but that’s what she said.” 

Not long ago I would have said that Lee is the person that bothers me most in this whole building, but after this…I knew Jane was probably just angry and hurt and she might say things that she doesn’t mean, but this?

“This bitch…” Tay said and made as all look at him in surprise. He never used such words. 

“I will talk to her later, I am sorry for this Tay.” Tay just nodded at Arm and turned to Lee: “And what are you doing here again? I don’t want you here, when I have to see you at home already, little bro.”

“I am here, as always, for the beautiful best friend of yours.” Lee turned to me and grinned as he always did in my presence.

“Don’t call me that please. And you know I asked you to stop…” I tried to stay calm because it was nothing new to me. I met Lee shortly after I got to know Tay better, we were just at the end of high school and Lee merely a man, but he ‘fell in love with me at first sight’ as he likes to say. Such a weirdo. Even Tay cannot stand him anymore.

“Why? Am I not handsome? I am also clever, and you could have Tay as brother-in-law.”

“Dude you might be handsome and clever, but that’s not all it takes. Also how do you even know you like me? Have we ever talked more than 10 minutes? No so please just drop this topic.”

I was glad I finished eating already otherwise my appetite might have vanished fully.

“No I won’t. I feel we are meant for each other!! You are so cute sweetie pie-”

“Stop now!” Arm interrupted him and I had to hold myself together not to grin like crazy: Arm was defending me.

“And what do you have to do with this? Didn’t your girlfriend just stormed out of the room and insulted everyone on this table?”

“Man, I am really close to getting angry, so stop it.” Arm rose and Lee did as well.

“Guys…. Just- don’t do this.” I also stood up followed by Tay, who seemed to check if he had to help me out if I wanted to go in between them. But nothing happened, just us four standing there and people looking at us.

Lee and Arm were staring at each other and probably trying to kill the other one with their gaze.

“Okay I will leave, but just because my class starts soon. I will be back and convince you to see what a catch I am!”

Lee waved me a kiss and hurriedly left us.

“This idiot.”

“You have my permission to kill him. He is recently playing his bass so loudly when I want to study that I considered moving out.”

I couldn’t hold back a giggle and started packing my things and removing the dishes. “So guys, what’s the plan for the afternoon? Shall we concentrate on the exam or go to class?”

“Shortly go over the homework, then class and then studying.” I nodded because it was the cleverest order, but just thinking about how stressful this afternoon will be, made me want to cry.

“I have to do something. I can join you only later in the evening.”

Tay had something to do?? Since when?

“What are you doing?”

“It’s nothing, don’t think about it.”

Me and Arm exchanged a confused look, but as I looked at Tay again, he seemed really tense and I decided not to pressure him. He would talk to me if he found it necessary.

I couldn’t stop my brain from imagining though, that he would seek out the guy from earlier. Tay would confront him and push him in a dark corner. Tay would then fall in a passive role, caused by their amazing height difference, the guy would turn them around and press him at the wall. Then they would passionately kiss each other, full of unresolved tension they had since the crash. Then the guy would start unbuttoning Ta-

“Hello!? Hellooo?”

“Yes!?” I opened my eyes and saw Arm waving in front of my face. “Fuck sorry…”

“You were dreaming again? Cute. But now come, we need to go until the library spots are all occupied.”

I tried to ignore Arm’s ‘cute’ and looked around only to see that Tay left already, probably to do the thing he had to do, whatever it might be. I decided to bug him about it later. 

Now I followed Arm like a loyal dog and couldn’t believe my luck to spend time with him alone.

On the way we were quite silent, but this was our thing. With Tay or other people, we both were talkative but being just us two and without a topic, nobody ever knew how to start. But damn, if we had something to talk, we were unstoppable.

“So I just wanted to say sorry again on behalf of Jane.” Arm started shortly before we reached the library. “I know it’s hers to say so, but as her boyfriend I feel I am in charge of making it good.”

We stopped walking and I put my hand on his arm. “Don’t worry too much, I didn’t feel insulted.”

“You know I wasn’t so sure!” Arm suddenly seemed nervous. He smiled hastily and ran his hand through his hair. “You resent dating Lee, so I thought you maybe don’t like guys? But you also say you didn’t feel offended, so you are straight, right?”

Oh my God. What was this?? I blinked and for a moment didn’t know if my answer should be yes or no. Because his question was so damn double sensed.

“Woooaa that’s confusing now.”

“Sorry you don’t have to answer of course- I-…let’s go and concentrate on the homework…” Arm turned away, visibly embarrassed and I couldn’t hold back. I didn’t want him to feel bad.

“Wait! No don’t worry, I have totally no problem to tell you. I was simply overcharged with your questions!” I smiled the sweetest smile I could produce and casually said: “I like guys. I never had anything with a girl but wouldn’t exclude the possibility, but no, I like guys.”

I didn’t know why, but I felt if I said something totally weird. As if Arm couldn’t process it.

“Is that not what you expected?” I smiled some more, to make him understand that I was feeling fine with this kind of talk.

“No. I mean yes. I thought so, but was not sure…many things also didn’t speak for it…”

Ok this was interesting, but I saw how Arm approached the library with mini steps and I understood he wanted to stop the conversation and start already.

“Come on now, I didn’t get most part of the answers for this week and I need your clever brain!” I hit his temple gently and we went on.

“I am not much cleverer than you!”

“Always so humble, now comeeee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you (didn't) like it so far!! It would motivate me and I would be way quicker with updating ;)


	4. The guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please still feel free to imagine anyone you want to be the first person POV! :)

The next few days passed so quickly and I didn’t have time to do anything else than study and do homework. Tay was recently very busy with the something he refused to tell me about and that was worrying me too. What must be going on that he didn’t tell me?

My hoped was that it would be a surprise for my upcoming birthday, but that may be a little too much.

As I was walking to the lecture room, I saw Jane approaching me and immediately I tried to turn into the next corridor or into a near bathroom but I was unlucky, nothing around.  
“Heyyy!!” She spotted me and ran towards me.

“Hello.” I smiled for a second and wanted to walk on when she grabbed my arm.

“Wait a moment, I wanted to say sorry…I found out Lee told you guys what I said and you have to know I never wanted to insult you all. Have you seen Tay?”

She seemed really honest and I nodded understanding. She was no bad person and I didn’t want to be mad at her anyway. “No haven’t seen him today yet. Although we have a class in a few minutes, so he surely will be there.”

“Can you tell him to stop ignoring me? I called him a few times…”

“To be really honest I am not sure if that’s because he is pissed at you, but rather he seems to be kind of busy these days. I also don’t hear him so much.”

Jane looked confused, furrowed her perfect eyebrows and pursed the pink colored lips. Such a barbie, I could not believe Arm found someone like this attractive.

“If you excuse me now, I have to leave. Don’t worry too much or you get wrinkles!”

I went away, but saw how she took out her little mirror checking if she was looking good or if the thing, I said was true. With a smile I entered the lecture hall and stopped abruptly: in the first row was sitting the guy. THE guy. The hot guy Tay ran into.

What was he doing here? This class already started at the beginning of the semester, why did he appear only now… Full of courage and curiosity, I abandoned my usual place in the further behind rows and placed myself next to him.

He immediately turned, obviously not expecting somebody next to him. 

“Hi!” I looked back at him and for a moment we were still, just staring at each other, before I saw realization in his eyes.

“You are the friend of this guy!”

I had to chuckle at this. He remembered that was good. “I am.”

“Hmmm is he always so angry or did I catch him in a bad moment?”

“He is very lovely actually.” 

The guy smiled and looked back at the sheets in front of him. I was incredibly happy he asked about Tay immediately. The chances for them are gooood!!!

After some more small talk - exchanging names and number - the professor entered and the class started. 

It turned out that I didn’t really listen but thought about what more I wanted to ask the guy, who presented himself as Joss. Somehow I could simply ask him to eat with me and Tay would just join. But maybe they would just be silent? Tay seemed to be really pissed…

“It was nice to meet you again. Tell Tay that I am sorry for our bad first meeting, but if he is as cute as his best friend then we could hang out.”

I smiled and nodded, this compliment making me grin even more. Then Joss left and I lay my head down on the table. “He is so hot and kind…” I whispered, but this is not about me! “For Tay! Tay needs a boyfriend!”

But the biggest question was: where the hell was Tay?? He was also taking this class and with all the excitement that Joss was here, I didn’t even text him until now.

_Tawan!! Where are you? Your future husband was in our class today…he was only talking about youuuuuu…_

It took him actually a full hour to answer me and I was proud I managed to intensely study all the time.

_What? Who would that be? Well I had staff to do…we can have dinner together, okay?_

I confirmed and happily started to pack my things, already hearing my stomach growl. I quickly stopped by the library to give back some books and hurried to the exit. Me and Tay would just meet at the noodle place around the corner, so actually I was way too early but I needed some fresh air so that my brain would work again.

I was nearly at the big door, when I passed the guy’s bathroom and heard a cute laugh coming out of it. The door was open and I peeked inside. The laughing was coming from Gun -I thought so already as I heard it- who was sitting next to the sinks. In front of him, between his legs, was standing Off and kissing his cheeks and nose, making Gun laugh like a child.

“You’re so cute…” I had to genuinely smile at this lovely thing coming from Off with such love in his voice. 

“Thank you, you are so amazing…” Gun wrapped his arms around Off’s neck and pulled him closer with his legs.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then they kissed on the mouth and I understood this was my sign to go. I knew they wouldn’t do anything more here in public but just witnessing such a private moment was feeling wrong already.

Nonetheless this little incident filled me with love and happiness. Why can’t we all find our perfect missing half as Off and Gun did? I really wanted to have someone like that one day. I tried to push the thought away, that Arm was my missing part. He was not, otherwise he and Jane wouldn’t be-

“I didn’t think I would be here before you. You just had to go down two floors, while I took a taxi from the city center.”

“Taaaaaay!!” I didn’t even notice I arrived already but I was so happy to see my best friend. I hugged him and noticed he was happy as well and held me a little longer.

“I am soo glad to see you. I am worried you know.”

“Sorry, but it’s really nothing. Don’t worry, let’s say I am part of a project, okay?”

I gave him an incredulous look but dropped the topic. We ordered and I quickly came to the point: “So he is called Joss and studies in the international program!! He is so cool!”

“If you find him so amazing why don’t you ask him out?”

“Taaay, I want to matchmake you, not me…”

“Look, I don’t want to sound rude but your thing for Arm doesn’t seem to have any chance. He is with Jane and I think despite their differences they won’t break up so quick. So if this Joss is as good as you say, try your luck.”

I wanted to hit Tay. But mostly because he was right. Who did I try to fool…me and Arm was not going to happen. “Hmm, I don’t know. Let’s see…”

The mood was a little down after that, but it was enjoyable anyway and eventually we ended up talking about classes as so often and Tay luckily explained me the whole topic I didn’t understand for days. This guy was so precious! 

But I wanted to talk about pleasant staff so I returned to the prior topic: “You should definitely give Joss a chance, he seemed to be interested. Maybe not in a romantic way, but maybe we all could be friends.” 

“Okay, just invite him for lunch these days then.” Tay gave in with a smile and I knew deep inside, he was looking forward to it. I saw it in his look, that he was actually really eager to find out more about Joss, but his pride didn’t allow. Such an idiot.

“Perfect!”

We headed to our respective homes soon after that and gladly I could just relax and not worry about university. I lay in bed in the evening and was imagining Joss being in today’s class only to see Tay and later how Arm would break up with Jane, confess his love for me and we would be happy ever after. I fell asleep with a smile in my face.

I never expected any of it to come true though and so when Arm approached me and Tay the next day, smiling like a maniac and saying that he broke up with Jane, I literally was not able to breath anymore.


End file.
